


an old (new) friend

by mysterytwin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, college & coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica realizes that maybe she should've became friends with Dipper Pines much earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an old (new) friend

The fact she didn’t know anyone in her class scared Pacifica. She was used to people knowing her, looking at her, whispering about her, but today, there was no one. Nobody even gave her a second glance. Well, she was far away from her home, so it made sense.

She had been seated fifteen minutes before class had started, and had kept quiet ever since. She brought out her phone, checking for any new messages. None.

(It wasn’t like she was expecting for any.)

(She really wasn’t.)

Pacifica sighed and shut her phone off, staring at the empty notebook before her. She grabbed her pen and began to doodle (something she actually rarely did), drawing anything that popped into her head.

She was almost done with her drawing a few minutes later when someone had hit her shoulder, causing her pen to fall out of her hand.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. She looked to see who had knocked the pen out of her hand, her arms crossing. “What was that for?”

The boy’s cheeks reddened, and it seemed as if he couldn’t speak. His brown hair was messy under a hat with a pine tree on it, a red shirt hanging loosely on his body. His arms were thin, almost noodle-like. He continued to stare at Pacifica.

“Well?” she asked. “Why’d you hit my arm?”

“It…it was an accident,” the boy managed to say. “I was trying to sit down in the chair next to you, I just got clumsy. Sorry.”

Pacifica nodded, and went to reach her pen on the floor. When she looked up again, she saw that the boy had occupied the chair next to her.

“What’s your name?” she asked. “I mean, if you’re gonna sit next to me, might as well know your name, right?”

“Dipper Pines,” he told her, giving her a small smile.

Pacifica returned the smile. “Pacifica Northwest.”

Dipper suddenly had a shocked look on his face, as if he had recognized her. “Pacifica Northwest? Like Gravity Falls’s favorite girl?”

Pacifica nodded. “How do you know?”

“You know the Mystery Shack, by any chance?” he asked her.

“The one owned by that weird old man? What was his name? Stanford?” Pacifica asked.

“Stanley, actually. Yeah, he’s my grunkle,” he told her.

“Grunkle?”

“Great uncle,” he answered, and that’s when realization dawned on Pacifica.

“You were that kid that goes around solving mysteries. I remember you. You look different, well, in a way,” Pacifica stated.

Dipper laughed softly. “You, too. You’re actually nicer than I expected.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pacifica asked him.

“Well,” he said sheepishly. “I used to think that you were the worst.”

“Oh,” she said, her shoulders slumping. Dipper had every right to think of her like that. She had been nothing but a one-dimensional-valley-girl-beach-blonde-stereotype. “Yeah, I was.”

Dipper coughed. “Anyway, why are you here? I always thought you would stay in Gravity Falls.”

“I’ve actually always wanted to leave that place,” Pacifica answered honestly. “You? What brings you to Piedmont?”

“This is where I live. We—my sister and I—only went to Gravity Falls in the summer.”

“Cool,” Pacifica said. “No wonder I never really saw you guys that much.”

“Yeah.” Dipper smiled at her, “Hey, I just want to ask if it’s okay with you that I sit here from now on? I don’t really know anyone here, and it’s kinda comforting to know that there’s someone I know.”

“Yeah, of course,” Pacifica said.

The professor suddenly walked in, and Pacifica looked at Dipper one last time before beginning to listen.

Maybe she should’ve became his friend much earlier.

* * *

Pacifica sat in the corner of a nearby coffee shop, the late afternoon sun slowly going down. She was studying for a test that would take place the next day. It was slowly stressing her out, she didn’t understand. Why was it so hard?

“Ugh,” Pacifica groaned. “How is this even going to be relevant in my life?”

“Hey,” a familiar voice said behind her. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“You do know there’s a test tomorrow, right?” Pacifica asked him, her eyebrow easing as he occupied the seat in front of her.

“Yeah,” Dipper said, “I’ve already studied for it. And by the way, the answer’s fifty-four, not five.”

“Do you want to explain?” Pacifica asked. “I know you’re probably going to do something and I’m delaying you from it, and I’m really sorry—”

“Yeah, of course I’ll help,” Dipper said.

Pacifica raised her eyebrow. “What’s the catch?”

Dipper sighed. “I was trying to be nice for free, but if you must insist, you should buy me some coffee.”

“You’re the worst,” Pacifica grumbled. “I don’t understand why I’m even friends with you.”

“Do you want my help or not?” Dipper asked, rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” Pacifica agreed, “I’ll buy your stupid coffee.”

Dipper grinned. “Let’s start.”

It had to be the longest afternoon of Pacifica’s life—but hey, at least she got to spend it with her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
